Un lunes más
by AJ Dark
Summary: En Hogwarts una semana más a comenzado y por lo tanto todos amanecen para enfrentar un lunes más. Lo que ninguno de ellos saben es que ese día puede cambiar sus vidas, para siempre.
1. Entre lagos y escoberos

_Hola ^^_

_Bueno, la historia de CAH está acabando ya, como os he dicho a los que la estáis siguiendo. _Antes de terminar la semana habrá que decirle adiós.__

_No quiero hacer spoilers, por si alguien no lo ha leído ese fic y tiene pensado hacerlo, pero para las que sabéis de que hablo: Tengo una deuda con un personaje que me gusta mucho y al que le debo aunque sea en otra historia un final feliz y a su medida ;)_

_Sé que dije que no tengo tiempo de estar aquí y probablemente este sea el último fic que escriba (Por lo menos en una larga temporada, ya que nunca se puede decir nunca ¿Verdad?) pero no podía marcharme sin darle a él una buena historia._

_Será un relato cortito, probablemente con una linea de humor absurdo porque no tengo ganas de entrar de nuevo en algo más serio. Espero que os guste y lo disfrutéis, no sé que saldrá de esto pero allá vamos._

_Manu Rocha, por tu cumpleaños del próximo mes ^^_

_Besos _

_AJ_

* * *

**Un lunes más**

* * *

**Entre lagos y escoberos**

**Lunes 8 de diciembre de 1996  
Dormitorio de Slytherin, Colegio Hogwarts.  
7:00 horas.**

**Theodore Nott.**  
  
A Theodore Nott le encantaban los lunes porque lo mejor de Hogwarts eran las clases.  
Además, despertar antes de que todos los demás comenzaran a hacer ruido era algo que para él no tenía precio. Sobre todo por ser el primero en llegar a los baños, por poder ducharse sin que Crabbe y Goyle cometieran un atentado visual contra su persona o sin que Draco comenzara de buena mañana a ensalzar sus virtudes... Tampoco era agradable escuchar el desafinado _Oh Sole mio _de rigor con el que Blaise se creía en la obligación moral de obsequiarles cada amanecer.  
De modo que, era una suerte que con el paso de de los años, Theo hubiera encontrado las bendiciones de madrugar entre semana.  
Salió de la ducha silbando suavemente con la toalla alrededor de las caderas y se tomó un minuto para disfrutar del frío en su piel cuando el vaho que se arremolinaba a su alrededor se dispersó y una brisa suave lamió su piel, erizándola.  
Le gustaban también los cambios de temperatura, esa armonía con su cuerpo y su mente. Paladeó la sensación unos segundos más y se vistió, chasqueando la lengua con disgusto cuando los distintos tonos de ronquidos de Goyle y Blaise se animaron tras los doseles de las camas de sus compañeros.  
Era hora de bajar, antes de que ellos amanecieran y tuviera que soportar las chácharas sin sentido y la compañía. Le caían bien... Bueno, Blaise le caía bien, pero no tenía ganas de que nadie interrumpiera su bendita soledad matinal.  
Metió las cosas en la mochila y salió de los dormitorios y de la Sala Común, subió al Gran Comedor y echó un vistazo a la mesa de los leones dónde Granger devoraba libros mientras removía distraídamente un café, dejó todo en un rincón menos la varita y salió, como todas las mañanas, a dar una vuelta por los terrenos del castillo.  
Iría hasta el Lago Negro y regresaría, un paseo corto y vigorizante que le llevaría un poco más allá en su comunión con el entorno y los elementos.  
Inspiró hondo estremecido por el aire fresco que inhaló y sonrió frotándose las manos.  
De nuevo un cambio de temperatura, sus mejillas sintieron el beso del viento frío y se puso en marcha a paso ligero para entrar en calor. Seguramente acabaría corriendo porque el día era especialmente gélido, pero a él le parecía perfecto.  
Frunció el ceño cuando algo interrumpió su habitual paseo tranquilo y armonioso, o más bien alguien.  
Dando saltitos, con un enorme pañuelo rosa entre las manos a modo de capa, estaba Lunática Lovegood bailando en la misma orilla del lago.  
Parecía seguir el ritmo de alguna música que Theo obviamente no escuchaba y, pese a que había decidido obviar aquel gratuito ataque hacia su persona (porque estaba rompiendo vilmente su momento de perfección un lunes por la mañana, lo que seguramente le condenaría a pasar una semana de mierda) se vio de pronto atraído como un imán hacia la chica que tarareaba moviendo el pañuelo de un lado a otro mientras meneaba sus caderas suavemente.  
Theo alzó una ceja.  
Vaya, tenía que admitir que Lunática estaba muy... Bien proporcionada, su cintura serpenteaba al ritmo de la ausente melodía y Nott se encontró pensando que tal vez, solo tal vez, si quitara de su cuello el enorme collar de rábanos que llevaba y prescindiera de los pequeños apios que adornaban sus orejas, la chica podría ser hasta bonita.  
Le miró los pies y deseó no haberlo hecho. Estaba descalza y llena de barro, pero sonreía mientras seguía agitando el dichoso pañuelo.  
—Maldita sea —Masculló molesto consigo mismo por no poder mantener su morbosa curiosidad a raya —¿Se puede saber que haces bailando en el lago a las 7:15 de la mañana, Lovegood?  
Los enormes y redondos ojos de la chica que parecía en trance, le miraron confundidos y ladeó la cabeza... Junto con el resto del cuerpo pañuelo incluido.  
—Oh...  
Parpadeó y, como a cámara lenta, Theo la vio caer al lago y desaparecer en las oscuras aguas como si llevara piedras en los bolsillos.  
Corrió hacia la orilla y miró esperando verla aparecer, de hecho ya tenía un comentario mordaz en la punta de la lengua. No es que él fuera dado a esas cosas, más propias de Malfoy, pero no le había gustado nada que esa tonta gafara su semana.  
Se balanceó sobre sus pies y apretó los puños.  
—¡Lovegood! No tiene gracia —Dijo con enfado  
¿Cuánto aguantaba alguien debajo del agua sin respirar? Sin contar a Potter, por supuesto.  
—Maldita sea  
Se quitó la túnica y se tiró antes de pensárselo dos veces. El agua completamente congelada le envolvió y le hubiera dejado sin respiración si no fuera porque no podía respirar allí abajo.  
Mientras braceaba buscando una cabellera rubia entre las turbias aguas del Lago Negro pensó que habían dejado de gustarle los cambios de temperatura.  
Theodore Nott empezaba a odiar los lunes.

…

**Lunes 8 de diciembre de 1996  
Torre de Gryffindor, Colegio Hogwarts.  
7:00 horas****Hermione Granger**

Para Hermione Granger los lunes eran casi los mejores días de la semana, reconocía que los sábados eran mejores aún, pero a diferencia de sus amigos ella adoraba las clases y además aquel año empezaban los lunes con Transformaciones y Aritmancia.  
Se asomó por la ventana viendo que apenas comenzaba a amanecer, la luz en el exterior era escasa. Y prometía ser un día perfecto.  
Solo esperaba que Sloughorn no decidiera convocarles a otra estúpida cena de las suyas, no creía poder soportar a Cormac un segundo más.  
Era por eso que Hermione estaba saliendo de la Sala Común justo dos minutos después de que el reloj marcara las siete, intentando evitar por todos los medios posibles que McLaggen la pillara de nuevo por sorpresa.

Pensó en pasar por la biblioteca, pero aún no había terminado de leer _El poder oculto de las ruinas ancestrales _y tenía que empezar _El manual de la numerología avanzada y su uso en magia blanca._

Lo mejor sería ir al Gran Comedor y tomarse un café mientras se relajaba un rato antes de que todos los demás fueran llegando a desayunar.

En eso estaba cuando vio a… ¿Nott? dejar sus cosas en un rincón y salir de nuevo sin apenas mirarla más que un instante.

Vaya… Hermione alzó las cejas cuando le vio marcharse, no había vuelto a fijarse en él desde que empezaron el curso ¿Qué le había pasado a Theodore Nott durante el verano? Ella recordaba a un chico enclenque y de rostro huesudo, pero aquel Nott, el que acababa de mirarla con hastío, no tenía nada de delgaducho, era alto, con las mandíbulas marcadas y el pelo ligeramente revuelto como si no se hubiera peinado después de ducharse.

Los años a algunos les sentaban francamente bien.

Hablando de eso…

Maldijo cuando Malfoy entró unos minutos después con el mismo paso elegante que le caracterizaba desde que llegaron en Septiembre al colegio.

Ni siquiera miró en su dirección, pero fue una suerte, porque Hermione no pudo quitarle la vista de encima. Sí, era cierto que él también había cambiado igual que Harry y Ron, ya no tenía nada del niño que había sido, se veía más fuerte, más alto y más distante… No iba a negar, al menos no a sí misma, que Draco Malfoy le hubiera resultado un chico atractivo si no hubiese sido un completo gilipollas. Pero no era por eso por lo que le miraba, era por Harry.

Harry y su obsesión con el hecho de que el Slytherin fuera ya un mortífago iniciado.

¿Sería verdad?

Tal vez sería una buena idea seguirle un día, solo para asegurarse… No es que ella pensara que fuera posible que Voldemort le hubiese reclutado… ¡Por Merlín era apenas un niño!

Pero la insistencia de su amigo la tenía ya un poco harta.

Siguió desayunando sumida en sus pensamientos hasta que vio que un par de chicas de Slytherin entraban al comedor.

Malfoy se levantó y se dirigió a la salida con las manos en los bolsillos.

Tal vez aquel era un buen momento para seguirle… Hermione se mordió el labio y antes de pensarlo cerró el libro, lo metió en la mochila dejándola sobre la mesa y salió a toda prisa detrás del chico.

La posibilidad de restregarle a Harry en las narices que las continuas desapariciones de aquella serpiente tenían más que ver con una chica que con una Marca Tenebrosa, era demasiado tentadora para dejarla pasar.

Le vio dirigirse a la escalera y subió tras él a una distancia prudencial. Al llegar al quinto piso le vio desaparecer por el corredor pero cuando dobló la esquina el rubio ya no estaba.

—Maldita sea —Murmuró dando un par de pasos más, pensando dónde podría haberse metido aquella escurridiza serpiente.

Con un suspiro se giró para volver a bajar, con suerte aún podría terminar una porción de tarta de melaza antes de ir a las clases.

No bien terminó aquel pensamiento, una mano pálida de dedos finos y elegantes agarró su túnica y tiró de ella con brusquedad metiéndola de lo que parecía un armario escobero sucio y oscuro salvo por la luz tenue que se filtraba por las rendijas de la madera.

Ni siquiera pudo gritar porque una mano tapó sus labios y se vio de pronto empujada contra la pared de piedra por un cuerpo duro que olía ligeramente a pasta de dientes.

_Oh Merlín, _pensó recordando el olor de su amortentia el primer día de pociones de aquel año.

Aquello era una broma de muy mal gusto.

—¿Se puede saber qué haces siguiéndome, asquerosa sangre sucia? —Siseó Malfoy arrastrando las palabras y apartando los dedos de sus labios para que pudiera responder.

Intentaba intimidarla empotrándola contra el muro, tan cerca que podía casi sentir su corazón contra el de ella. Pero Hermione llevaba demasiado tiempo lidiando con los abusos de aquel idiota como dejarse amedrantar por sus amenazas.

—Pensé en lo bien que te quedaba la túnica este año, Malfoy —Dijo con voz ahogada impregnando cada palabra con toda el sarcasmo que fue capaz —Así que decidí seguirte para acosarte en un escobero mal iluminado —Se maldijo a sí misma por lo que la cercanía de aquel imbécil estaba haciendo a sus hormonas y se preguntó por qué demonios había dejado su varita en el Comedor —Mi plan ha salido fantástico ¿No crees?

Él gruñó pero no respondió. Se apartó y agarró el pomo de la puerta pero en aquel momento, una voz desde el exterior susurró.

—_Fermaportus_

Hermione miró alucinada la única salida que tenían de aquel minúsculo habitáculo y su mandíbula se descolgó cuando la misma voz murmuró.

—_Protego Totallum_

Cuando los pasos se alejaron la chica parpadeó y sacudió la cabeza ¿Quién, en nombre de Merlín, les había encerrado allí de ese modo tan rastrero? ¿Y por qué?

Por primera vez se alegró de que el hurón estuviera con ella, porque si no se quedaría ahí hasta que Filch decidiera usar alguna de aquellas escobas.

—Abre la puerta, Granger —Dijo Malfoy con tono autoritario.

Ella bufó.

—¿Me estás dando una orden?

—Cállate y abre la maldita puerta —Siseó él cerniéndose sobre ella una vez más.

—Créeme que lo último que quiero es estar aquí contigo ¿Te recuerdo quien nos metió en este agujero?

Le escuchó inspirar y maldecir entre dientes.

—No tengo mi varita —Admitió finalmente Hermione. Prefería salir de allí antes que incordiarle.

—¿Cómo has dicho?

—Encima de imbécil, sordo —masculló enfadada —Que no traje mi varita, Malfoy.

Parecía que el silencio iba a ser eterno. Nada más se oía allí que el sonido de ambas respiraciones desiguales.

—Simplemente genial —Suspiró Draco que sentía que explotaría en cualquier momento —Pues ponte cómoda Granger. Porque yo tampoco tengo la mía.

Hermione ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa y se tapó la cara con las manos.

Aquello no podía estar pasando.

Definitivamente los lunes eran una mierda.


	2. Varitas y besos robados

**Varitas y besos robados**

**Lunes 8 de diciembre de 1996  
Sala de los Menesteres, Colegio Hogwarts.  
7:00 horas.**

**Draco Malfoy**

A Draco le traían sin cuidado los lunes. De hecho las semanas enteras estaban empezando a ser solo un continuo pasar de días sin sentido.

Había pasado la noche en aquella condenada Sala. Por fin había encontrado el armario pero no tenía ni la más remota idea de por dónde empezar a arreglarlo. Se había dedicado a deambular por los pasillos de aquel enorme lugar, preguntándose cuantos siglos habían hecho falta para que los alumnos de Hogwarts dejaran tanta mierda allí.

Algunas cosas podrían serle útiles pero casi todo lo que había era pura basura, un vertedero en lugar de un sitio donde guardar secretos o artículos viejos.

Sabía que debería haber vuelto a la Sala Común, pero no estaba de humor para aguantar a nadie. Últimamente no tenía ganas de estar con los demás, Crabbe y Goyle atacaban sus nervios ¿Siempre habían sido tan idiotas? Blaise era buena compañía pero cada día estaba más raro y distraído, Nott… en fin, ni siquiera sabía si era capaz de hablar porque nunca le había prestado demasiada atención.

Aquel año estaba siendo una auténtica mierda. Con su padre en Azkaban y su casa invadida de mortífagos, Hogwarts y el viejo senil al que tenía que matar empezaban a parecerle el paraíso.

_Es un honor_, le había dicho la demente de su tía Bella con los ojos brillando de orgullo. _Que bien, _siempre había soñado con acabar tatuado por un híbrido de serpiente de sangre mestiza que le mandaba a morir en su nombre con una sonrisa esperando que él se suicidara para cumplir su sagrada voluntad…

Lo peor de todo, lo más denigrante del asunto es que eso exactamente estaba haciendo él, lo que aquel mago desquiciado le estaba ordenando como si él fuera un mero elfo doméstico. Claro que lo hacía porque tenía miedo de que su madre pagara las consecuencias ya que el amor fraternal no era algo que su tía hubiera heredado en demasía.

Después de decidir que pasaría la tarde en la biblioteca antes de volver a intentar algo con el armario, bajó a desayunar. Sus tripas rugían hacía rato y además era el mejor momento para que sus compañeros de casa no le vieran en el Gran Comedor y le dejaran en paz con sus pensamientos.

Se fijó en Granger nada más entrar, claro que solo se permitió un par de miradas de soslayo para que la chica, que le contemplaba abiertamente con la misma sutileza de un escreguto de cola explosiva en una biblioteca, no se diera cuenta de que él también la había observado.

Lo cierto es que era una lástima que ella fuera una sangre sucia y que él estuviera ocupado en asuntos más importantes, porque si no… Al darse cuenta de la aberración que estaba pasando por su cabeza se sirvió más café y se lo bebió de un trago deseando que fuera whiskey de fuego. ¡Merlín! ¡Solo le faltaba tener aquella clase de pensamientos con Granger! Definitivamente estaba perdiendo la cabeza a un ritmo preocupante.

Cuando unas cuantas imágenes de la sangre sucia en situaciones también muy sucias pero placenteras pasaron por su mente Draco se levantó y salió del comedor dispuesto a volver a centrarse en lo correcto y arreglar aquel armario. Bastantes dificultades tenía ya para cerrar su mente como para encima tener que suprimir escenas subidas de tono a Snape o a Él.

Pese a lo perdido que estaba en sus pensamientos la escuchó ir tras él ¿De verdad creía que estaba siendo sigilosa? Esperaba que no tuviera sus miras en el departamento de aurores entonces porque por más que dijeran de ella que era la bruja más inteligente de su generación, desde luego no era la más silenciosa.

Se planteó la posibilidad de salir corriendo y esconderse para huir de ella, incluso se metió en aquel escobero para librarse de su mugrienta presencia, pero, al escucharla maldecir la curiosidad fue más de lo que pudo soportar. Al fin y al cabo aquel curso estaba resultando una mierda y tal vez un poco de discusión con Granger haría que aquel día fuera algo interesante, más entretenido de lo que había esperado.

Pero ahora que estaba encerrado con ella en aquel minúsculo armario sucio y polvoriento, sin varita y con sus hormonas bullendo por el olor a violetas que la chica desprendía, empezaba a darse cuenta de que había sido un error. Sobre todo cada vez que recordaba los pechos de Granger aplastados contra su torso. ¡Merlín! ¿Pero cuando le habían crecido las tetas? Desde luego aquel verano que él se había pasado recibiendo maldiciones de su tía Bella y clases particulares de Artes Oscuras, la sangre sucia se había dedicado a inflarse en los lugares correctos, maldita fuera. Tampoco ayudaba su celibato autoimpuesto ni que el estrés al que estaba sometido necesitara una via de escape con urgencia.

Iba a matar a Blaise Zabinni en cuanto saliera de allí.

Porque si algo conocía Draco eran las voces de sus amigos y aquel _amigo _en particular iba a arrepentirse de haberle encerrado en aquel puto armario con aquella Gryffindor que seguramente le volvería loco antes de conseguir volver al corredor.

—De verdad Malfoy no sé en que estabas pensando para ir por ahí sin varita. ¿Es que acaso no eras prefecto de tu casa? No puedo creerme que esté aquí encerrada contigo, tengo que entregar el trabajo de Artimancia… ¡MacGonagall pensará que me he saltado la clase! Y todo por tu culpa.

Draco se tocó la sien con las yemas de los dedos deseando con todo su ser que aquella repelente leona se quedara afónica.

¿Había dicho que le traían sin cuidado los lunes? ¡Já! Aquel lunes iba a ser el jodido infierno.

…

**Lunes 8 de diciembre de 1996  
Sala Común de Slytherin, Colegio Hogwarts.  
7:00 horas.**

**Blaise Zabinni**

A Blaise le daban igual los lunes.

Se estiró sonriendo cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse tras Theo y se levantó de un salto. Ahh iba a ser un día estupendo. Había quedado por la mañana con una rubia de Ravenclaw antes de ir a desayunar y no pensaba llegar tarde porque, si se esforzaba lo suficiente, para el fin de semana habría llegado _a coger la snich._

Su sonrisa se amplió al recordar a la chica, Rina… Trina…¿Angina?... En fin, no recordaba su nombre pero eso era lo de menos, tenía técnicas infalibles para que ella se lo dijera de nuevo, lo importante era usar todo el encanto Zabinni para que cayera en sus redes antes del viernes o sería un fin de semana terriblemente aburrido.

Hurgó en su baúl, sacó una enorme toalla verde y su gel de ducha y se alejó cantando.

—Oooooooo sooooole míooooo, stá ´nfronte a teeeee —Comenzó a elevar el tono de voz con la cabeza bajo el agua, mientras frotaba con la esponja enjabonada sus axilas —Luceeeno é llastreeeee dá fenesta toiiiaaa na nannaaaa nananaaaaa naaaaa Ooooo soooole miiiiioooooo

—Deja de cantar tío —La voz pesada y monocorde de Crabbe rompió el momento pasional de Blaise que se quedó en silencio mirando con frustración la puerta del baño, como si pudiera atravesarla con la mirada y descargar su ira en aquel idiota redomado que no sabía siquiera apreciar la buena música.

Inspiró hondo y se enjabonó la cabeza en silencio para no ahogarse. Bien, no iba a consentir que Crabbe le fastidiara el día. La mañana iba a ser fantástica y él iba a estar más que perfecto para Caterina… ¿Catrina? Estaba seguro que era algo terminado en ina.

Bueno, se enjuagó bien y se enrolló en la toalla frotándose las manos.

Aquella semana comenzaba de forma prometedora.

Cuando salió de las mazmorras pasó de largo del Gran Comedor y se decidió a esperar a Marina, Lina o como quiera que se llamara, en las escaleras. Iba a sentarse allí cuando algo le llamó la atención.

¿Dónde iba Draco a aquellas horas? ¿Y por qué Granger le seguía? Se mordió la lengua intentando mantener a raya su insana curiosidad pero cada vez que subían un escalón Blaise se agitaba nervioso y daba un pequeño bote en su sitio. ¿Cómo iba a pasar el día con aquella intriga? Si la leona seguía a Draco él, como buen amigo, debería avisarle ¿Verdad? O al menos ir a enterarse de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Sí, se levantó y subió de dos en dos las escaleras detrás de Granger. Lo haría en aras de la amistad.

Pero entonces algo sucedió, vio como Draco arrastraba a la chica dentro de un armario que había medio oculto por una armadura y la conversación que había mantenido con Theo dos noches atrás mientras se sentaban frente a la chimenea con dos cervezas de mantequilla, pasó por su cabeza en aquel instante.

—_Lo que Draco necesita es una chica _—_Dijo Theo mirando fijamente las llamas._

_Blaise bufó._

—_Me parece, amigo mío, que si no se deja enganchar por Pansy lo tiene difícil._

_Theo se encogió de hombros aunque sabía que Blaise tenía razón porque el carácter del rubio no era lo bastante encantador para tener demasiadas admiradoras fuera de la Sala Común de Slytherin. Y dentro, con Parkinson marcando territorio como una gata salvaje, ninguna se atrevía a jugarse la piel por acercase al heredero de los Malfoy._

—_Necesita distraerse, está más insoportable que nunca._

—_Y ha dejado el quiddich _—_Colaboró de nuevo Blaise dando un trago a su bebida._

—_Sus problemas van a terminar haciéndole estallar… No sé como lo llevaría yo, marcado tan pronto _—_Theo suspiró _—_¿Sabes que es un suicidio, verdad? La misión…_

—_Lo es _—_Blaise dejó la cerveza cuando perdió las ganas de seguir bebiendo _—_Además empieza a volverse loco, creo. Le he visto hablar solo en varias ocasiones y o tiene un amigo invisible oculto por una capa o toda esta mierda le empieza a pasar factura._

—_Podríamos buscarle una chica o algo _—_Propuso Theo_

—_¿Qué? _—_Blaise soltó una carcajada _—_¿Me ves cara de celestina o qué? Bastante tengo con buscarme mis propios ligues como para ponerme con los de Draco._

_Theo bufó y se cruzó de brazos._

—_Pues habrá que pensar en algo._

Y como si de una epifanía se tratara, Blaise lo vio claro ante sus ojos. Aquella era la solución que se les había ofrecido en bandeja. Encerraría a Granger con Malfoy y cuando los dejara salir de allí, al final del día, seguramente Draco habría se habría desahogado aunque fuera a gritos con ella.

—_Fermaportus _—Susurró.

Y esperó con los dedos cruzados a que Malfoy no saliera de allí lanzándole algún maleficio por traidor. Con suerte no llevarían sus varitas. Sabía que Draco solía olvidarsela en la mochila y no la llevaba puesta, lo mismo que Granger. Era un lanzamiento a ciegas pero merecía la pena probar. Sobre todo cuando vio el pomo de la puerta agitarse.

Aquello era genial.

Con una enorme sonrisa extendiéndose en su cara Blaise apuntó de nuevo hacia el armario y murmuró.

—Protego Totallum —No quería que alguien les sacara de allí antes de tiempo.

Silbando felizmente volvió hacia las escaleras cuando algo lo atropelló literalmente chocando contra él mientras huía en una loca y desesperada carrera.

—Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento —dijo la chica agarrándose a él mientras caían

Se dieron contra el suelo con un golpe seco y Blaise cerró los ojos un instante sacudiendo la cabeza para comprobar que aquella animal no le había desnucado y cuando abrió los ojos vio unos orbes castaños que le miraban muy abiertos.

—¿Estás bien?

Blaise parpadeó y una lenta sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios mientras la pequeña de los Weasley se retorcía sobre él para intentar ponerse en pie. ¿Cuándo había crecido tanto? ¿Y por qué nadie le había avisado de ello?

—Perfectamente, pelirroja —Susurró en un tono seductor que no pudo reprimir.

Ella alzó una ceja al escucharle y se levantó alisándose la túnica sin dejar de mirarle.

—¿Te has golpeado la cabeza, Zabinni? —Preguntó

El asintió levantándose con cuidado.

—Ya veo.

—¿Ginny? —La chica se giró de golpe cuando oyó que la llamaban y después volvió a mirar a Blaise con ansiedad.

—Maldita sea…

—¿Ginny?

Le miró de arriba abajo y, tomando una rápida decisión agarró su manga y tiró de él arrastrándole por el pasillo mientras corría.

—¡¿Se puede saber qué haces?!

—¿Ginny? —los pasos eran cada vez más cercanos y rápidos.

—Oh Merlín.

La pelirroja se paró, se apoyó en la pared y, agarrando la túnica de Blaise por el pecho le atrajo hacia ella y le beso.

En el momento en que sus labios se tocaron, Zabinni olvidó que era una Weasley, olvidó a Nina y todo lo que no fuera esa boca avasalladora que parecía querer devorarle. Ella gimió y el sonido le volvió loco, agarró su cintura y la pegó a su cuerpo con rudeza.

—¿Ginny? ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?

Cuando Blaise la soltó, indignado por la interrupción, la segunda del día a decir verdad, se dio la vuelta dispuesto a mandar a la mierda a quien fuera que estuviese detrás. Pero un puño en su ojo derecho le impidió hacerlo.

Dean Thomas acababa de reventarle un ojo y se ponía en guardia de nuevo, dispuesto a darle una vez más.

¿Le daban igual los lunes? Pensó mientras sentía su ojo inflamarse. Pues aquel en concreto estaba empezando a aborrecerlo.

* * *

_Como ya avisé no espereis grandes cosas de este fic, es simplemente algo entretenido sin pies ni cabeza pero que espero os haga sonreír._

_Besos_

_Aj_

_mariapotter: Naaa, igual un poquito xD_

_El review anónimo no lo he entendido pero me parece que has pensado que no iba a continuar esta historia y sí, aquel era solo el primer capítulo. _

_Duhkha: Si, esta es mi recompensa para ese personaje ;)_

_Andromeda Demeter: Si, yo también les apoyo con eso jajaja_


	3. Jugando al despiste

_Hola hola!_

_Sorry por retrasarme aquí y en CAH, pero empezaron las vacaciones de Semana Santa y con el enano por aquí no he parado en casa hasta esta tarde que hay una tormenta chula y nos hemos tenido que subir a la carrera. _

_Me ha dado tiempo a escribir algo porque esta historia es mucho más ligera, cuando duerma al niño voy a ver si puedo ponerme con el capi de CAH._

_Disclamer: Todo este mundo pertenece a JK Rowlings, yo solo juego con sus personajes**.**_

_**Iris:**¿Cómo se me ocurrió? Pues porque como dije tenía una deuda con ese personaje que os dije, se merece un buen final aquí._

_**Manu Rocha: **Me alegro que te guste ^^_

_**Emma: **A saber que es lo que va a pasar, ya os dije que este fic es un poco "a lo que salga"!_

_**Seremoon: **Gracias! Yo también tengo ganas de saber que pasará jajaja_

_**Duhnkha:** jajaja a mi me gusta Harry así que por eso voy a obviar que se enamora de Ginny en beneficio de mi historia._

_**Eponine: **Gracias! Me alegra que te guste y tranquila ^^ una lee con tiempo, porque leer es algo para disfrutar!_

_Bueno, gracias por estar aquí._

_Besos_

_AJ_

* * *

**Jugando al despiste**

**Lunes 8 de diciembre de 1996  
Sala Común de Gryffindor, Colegio Hogwarts.  
7:15 horas.**

**Ginny Weasley**

Ginny había tratado de darse prisa aquella mañana, despertándose a horas inhumanas para encontrarse con Hermione antes de que los demás empezaran a bajar a la Sala Común. La verdad era que no le cabía en la cabeza que alguien pudiera estar despierto, vestido y en el Gran Comedor a las siete y cuarto, cuando aún ni siquiera el sol había salido del todo… Juraría que era de noche ¿Qué clase de enfermo mental salía a desayunar antes de que amaneciera? En realidad si por ella fuera prescindiría del desayuno con tal de remolonear bajo el edredón hasta el último momento.

Pero aquel día estaba allí, vestida y lista para salir de aquella torre como alma que lleva el diablo. No quería quedarse sola en ningún momento, hacerlo podía suponer encontrarse cara a cara con Dean Thomas y la verdad que, después de soltarle un guantazo la noche anterior que había dejado sus cinco dedos bien marcados en su piel oscura, lo último que quería era verle y, siendo Dean, estaba segura de que la buscaría sin descanso hasta conseguir hablar con ella.

Suspiró saliendo por el hueco del retrato de la Dama Gorda en el momento en que oía ruidos que procedían de los dormitorios de los chicos. Más le valía darse prisa y no tentar a la suerte.

La verdad era que se sentía un poco culpable por haberle cruzado la cara, pero se lo había ganado a pulso.

Dean era un buen chico, alegre y divertido que le ayudó a superar su infantil enamoramiento por Harry. Pero llevaban dos semanas discutiendo cada día. Ya no había risas ni buen humor, ni siquiera había atracción alguna por parte de ella. Dean estaba demasiado obsesionado con Harry, siempre celoso y viendo fantasmas dónde solo había una bonita amistad.

Era cierto que se había pasado unos años enamorada del mejor amigo de su hermano, pero gracias a Hermione había comprendido que no podía sentarse a esperar que Harry algún día reparara en ella. Ni siquiera estaba segura de que lo hiciera alguna vez, su vida era demasiado difícil, demasiado complicada para poder ser un adolescente normal. Tal vez si las cosas hubieran sido de otra forma…

No servía de nada darle vueltas a aquel asunto, eran jóvenes y no podía condenar su adolescencia por un chico que la veía como una hermana pequeña. Así había sido como acabo con Michael Corner que resultó ser un idiota y un cretino. Tras él Ginny pensó que lo mejor sería buscar alguien de la casa de los leones, sería más fácil y probablemente no habría tanta diferencia de caracteres, al fin y al cabo siendo dos Gryffindors sabrían a qué atenerse. Después de mucho pensar, llegó a la conclusión de que Dean Thomas era una buena opción, era divertido, guapo, afable y siempre solía sonreír a todas horas.

Al principio había sido maravilloso, Ginny no se podía creer que se pudiera ser tan feliz. Paseos por los terrenos cogidos de la mano, besos bajo el haya que había cerca de las orillas del lago, escapadas a Hogsmade para hacerse arrumacos en las Tres Escobas escondidos tras enormes jarras de cerveza de mantequilla… Había sido bonito hasta que Dean empezó a ser acosado por el monstruo de los celos y Ginny en lugar de sentirse halagada acabó furiosa.

¿Qué insinuaba? ¿Qué no podía confiar en ella? ¿Acaso su palabra no tenía valor? Ella le había dicho una y otra vez que Harry solo era un gran amigo del que no iba a separarse por un capricho infantil de un niñato de tres al cuarto que no confiaba en ella.

No debió ser una buena elección de palabras porque aquella frase había desencadenado una discusión tan terrible que Ginny no sabía como había terminado marcándole los dedos en toda la cara al chico. Creía que cuando él la llamó zanahoria histérica y amargada, fue como pulsar un interruptor que detonó la explosión de mala leche que estalló a continuación.

Basicamente le había mandado a la mierda después y había corrido al dormitorio de las chicas para asegurarse de que aquel idiota no pudiera seguirla.

Ella no quería profundizar más en la relación y Dean no la había obligado pero cada vez que ella decía _no_, el chico volvía al mismo tema de siempre: Harry.

Por qué Harry parecía ser el causante de la virginidad de Ginny era algo que ella aún no entendía pero lo cierto era que prefería olvidar todo aquello y alejarse de su ex novio lo suficiente como para olvidar las últimas semanas y que cada quien siguiera su camino.

Tampoco era como si se hubiesen amado, de modo que no podía ser tan complicado ¿Verdad?

Estaba bajando al Gran Comedor preguntándose si Hermione estaría allí todavía o ya habría ido a incordiar a madame Pince, cuando lo vio.

Blaise Zabinni, Slytherin. Apuntando con la varita hacia un escobero mientras murmuraba algo que no pudo escuchar. Estuvo a punto de increparle para saber que demonios estaba haciendo, una serpiente encantando un armario no auguraba nada bueno, seguro, pero unos pasos a su espalda la hicieron levantar la cabeza con rapidez y maldecir de forma muy poco femenina al ver que Dean bajaba rápidamente hacia ella.

—Mierda

Echó a correr hacia el Slytherin pero no pudo frenar a tiempo y lo derribo.

El por qué había acabado comiéndole los morros pegada a una pared y disfrutando gratamente del moreno, era un misterio. Bueno, quizás no, en realidad había tratado de huir de Dean y al comprender que iba a pillarlos hizo lo más sensato, lo más lógico dadas las circunstancias, lo que cualquier chica que se preciara habría hecho en su misma circunstancia: Usar todas las armas disuasorias que tuviera a su alrededor.

Lo único que tenía a su alrededor era a Zabinni así que no tuvo ni siquiera que ponerse a elegir. Si Dean veía que ella ya no estaba disponible, sus problemas acabarían antes de empezar.

Lo que no imaginaba era que los labios de Blaise fueran tan absoluta e increíblemente hipnóticos, ni que él hubiese decidido colaborar con tantas ganas. Pero lo cierto era que, aquella boca que se fundía con la suya mientras sus lenguas peleaban en una batalla por el control, sabía cómo besar y se lo demostró.

Hasta que Dean se tomó aquello como una afrente hacia su persona y le arreó una hostia que seguramente hizo que Zabinni tuviera una clase extra de Astrología en aquel instante.

Ginny abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y como la cara del Slytherin que se hinchaba alarmantemente.

—¿Pero qué coño haces? —Siseó Blaise esquivando el siguiente golpe —_Tarantallegra _—Ginny le vio sonreir de lado al contemplar al Gryffindor bailando sin parar con las piernas moviéndose sin mucho ritmo

—Es… mi…novia —Jadeó Dean mirándole con odio.

La sonrisa de Blaise se amplió, y Ginny ahogó una exclamación al sentir como su brazo la rodeaba pegándola a su costado.

—¿Es eso cierto, princesa? —Le preguntó la serpiente acariciándole la sien con su aliento.

—Ex novia

—Vamos Ginny —Dean se intentó acercar a ella bailando pero Zabinni levantó la varita y le apuntó con ella.

Ginny negó con la cabeza y la levantó después, apuntando al techo con la barbilla como había visto mil veces hacer a Hermione. Con decisión, tomó la mano de Zabinni entre las suyas y se giró.

—Vámonos, Blaise —Dijo con voz altiva.

No necesitó repetirlo, el moreno rió y la atrajo más hacia su cuerpo mientras se alejaban por los pasillos en dirección contraria al flamenqueo de Dean y los gritos inaudibles de Hermione. En su vida había pensado en la pequeña Weasley como algo más que una comadreja algo marimacho que daba miedo en un campo de quiddich, pero después de aquel beso Blaise estaba dispuesto a averiguar todo lo que no sabía de ella.

**Lunes 8 de diciembre de 1996  
Sala Común de Gryffindor, Colegio Hogwarts.  
7:15 horas.**

**Ron Weasley**

Tenía que huir de allí. Ya.

Harry no estaba en su cama y Dean tampoco ¿Qué demonios pasaba con todos aquella mañana? Neville se estaba duchando y Seamus roncaba aún tras los doseles. Si no se daba prisa no podría salir de allí con la suficiente rapidez.

Tembló de horro y bajó de tres en tres las escaleras del dormitorio de los chicos sin ni siquiera echar una mirada a su alrededor. No podía perder tiempo, era imprescindible correr hacia el hueco del retrato antes de que sus peores pesadillas se convirtieran en una realidad….

—¿Ro-Ro?

_Mierdaaaaa_

Por Merlín, no podía estar pasando aquello ¡No otra vez! Le había vuelto a pillar ¿Cómo era posible? Había bajado media hora antes de lo que lo hizo el viernes y aquella loca ya estaba ahí, acechando en la oscuridad de la torre, dispuesta a desollarle vivo la boca de una buena vez.

Con cara de susto echó a correr sin echar una sola ojeada por encima del hombro ¿Dönde diablos se habría metido Harry? ¿Para qué servía un mejor amigo si no estaba cuando hacia falta? Derrapó en la primera esquina y casi rodó escaleras abajo durante dos tramos hasta que escuchó los gritos desesperados de Dean en el pasillo del quinto piso.

Pensando en que Thomas podía ser el sustituto perfecto de Harry en aquel momento, no se lo pensó y fue hacia el sonido de su desesperada voz con la varita en alto, dispuesto a defender a su compañero de casa de lo que fuera que le estaba atacando.

—¿Dean?

—¿Ron? —El alivio en la voz del chico era casi palpable —Menos mal ¡Ayúdame!

El pelirrojo no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al ver a su amigo bailando con toda su alma en mitad del desierto pasillo.

—¡Vamos! —Dean resopló —¿Vas a ayudarme o no?

—Sí, sí —Ron aún sonreía — _Finite Incantatem_

Se acercó a dar una palmada a su amigo con aire divertido.

—¿Qué diablos te ha pasado?

—Blaise Zabinni… —Siseó Dean jadeando sin apartar la mirada del corredor

La sonrisa de Ron se esfumó.

—Malditos Slytherin…

—Y Ginny —Acabó Dean con un gruñido.

Ron boqueó y pestañeó apretando con fuerza la varita.

—¿Co-como dices? ¿Ginny? ¿Mi hermana?

—¿Conocemos a otra Ginny?

Ron se giró agarrando el cuello de la camisa de Dean y le atrajo hasta que sus ojos se clavaron en los del moreno.

—¿Qué estás insinuando acerca de MI hermana?

Dean se revolvió del agarre de Ron y trató de hablar medio ahogado.

—¡Ron! ¿Qué estás haciendo? —Harry llegó corriendo y apartó a su mejor amigo llevándolo hacia atrás. —¿Te has vuelto loco?

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo Weasley? —Dean tosía mirando al pelirrojo como si se hubiera vuelto loco —¿Tengo yo la culpa de que tu hermana haya perdido la cabeza?

Ron gruñó y Harry dio un tirón echándolo hacia atrás.

—¿Qué ha pasado con Ginny? —Preguntó con preocupación

—Estaba comiéndole los morros a Blaise Zabinni y cuando les enfrenté él me lanzó un maleficio y se largaron por allí.

No había terminado de señalar hacia donde, cuando los dos amigos ya estaban corriendo en aquella dirección en el mismo instante en que Lavender Brown llegaba medio ahogada llamando a gritos a su Ro-Ro.


	4. Besos que no son besos

Vaya... ha pasado mucho tiempo. Realmente yo ya no me dedico ya a escribir fics, aunque he de decir que incluso ahora leo cada review que recibo y lo agradezco de verdad. Todas las historias que dejé aquí son especiales para mi y es un honor que haya quien las siga leyendo con el paso del tiempo.

Ya no recordaba haber dejado esta historia inconclusa pero recibí un comentario y un mensaje de Laity12 (Mil gracias por tus palabras, siempre es un placer ser capaz de llegar a los demás con las historias que una escribe) preguntándome acerca de este fic y la curiosidad me hizo venir a investigar para descubrir que, ciertamente, no terminé esta historia.

¿Por qué ahora, después de tanto tiempo, me he empujado a hacerlo? Quien haya leído CAH sabrá que sigo teniendo una deuda de honor con un personaje que merecía un gran final, así que pensé que no era justo dejar así esta historia.

Probablemente sea incapaz de mantener el mismo ritmo de lo que está ya escrito, con tanto tiempo entre medias es muy posible que mi forma de escribir haya variado ligeramente y que pueda notarse el lapsus temporal en la fluidez del relato. Pese a todo espero no decepcionar a nadie y utilizar estos días libres que tengo para acabar este mini fic, del que os aconsejo no esperar algo grandioso.

Lamento haber olvidado durante tanto tiempo esta deuda.

Besos.

A.J

* * *

**Besos que no son besos**

**Lunes 8 de Diciembre de 1996**

**Orillas del Lago Negro, Colegio Hogwarts.**

**7:15 horas. **

**Theodore Nott.**

Salió del condenado lago medio congelado.

Literalmente.

_¡Era Diciembre por el amor de Dios!_

Arrastró a Lunática casi por los pelos, intentando luchar contra el temblor de su propio cuerpo y la tumbó boca arriba sobre la nieve y el barro.

–Maldita sea mi condenada suerte –Masculló tratando de comprobar los signos vitales de la chica –Dime que no te has muerto Lovegood.

Maldijo de forma realmente colorida al darse cuenta de que ella no respiraba y abrió los ojos con auténtico terror al darse cuenta de que iba a tener que insuflar aire a sus pulmones.

_¿Cómo hacerlo?_

Le temblaban tanto las manos que si intentaba hacer un simple _Wingardium_ podría terminar lanzando un Reducto y reduciendo a partículas diminutas cualquier objetivo que tuviera ¿Cómo iba siquiera a pensar en apuntar con aquel arma de destrucción a esa dulce muchacha? Era cierto que era una pirada pero ¿No tenían los locos derechos? A fin de cuentas Bellatrix seguía por el mundo…

Inspiró hondo y se decidió por hacerlo a lo muggle, la teoría era simple: Abrir la boca de la víctima, apoyar los labios sobre la superficie y soplar. No sería difícil, algo así como un beso cutre y sin lengua pero ¿Sería capaz de hacerlo sin arrancarle un pedazo con el castañeteo de dientes que tenía?

La conversación consigo mismo duró poco más de unas milésimas de segundo, lo suficiente para hacer que se quisiera lanzar un par de Imperdonables al darse cuenta del tiempo que estaba perdiendo sumido en pensamientos estúpidos.

–Vamos Lovegood

Abrió su boca y comenzó a insuflar oxígeno a la rubia. Pudo sentir como su pecho se inflaba con la inhalación forzosa y como se relajaba después cuando él apartaba sus labios para tomar una nueva bocanada de aire.

–No te mueras Lovegood, por favor.

Theo no estaba seguro de cuanto tiempo continuó en aquella posición. Su vida, su fabuloso lunes perfecto y estupendo, se convirtió de pronto en una sucesión de respiraciones cuyo único objetivo era la Ravenclaw.

_Inhalar, exhalar, inhalar, exhalar…_

_–__¡Luna!_

Ella empezó a toser y escupió el agua que había tragado... directamente en la cara de Theo, quien cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes con fuerza.

–Me has salvado Theodore Nott – Susurró ella con la voz ronca.

Él se limpió la cara con la manga de su empapadísima túnica y la miró.

–Levanta

Fue una orden al más puro estilo Malfoy, quería ser sensible con ella, al fin y al cabo había estado a punto de morir, pero sentía el frío hasta en los huesos y el aire que empezaba a soplar amenazaba con regalarles una neumonía si no se marchaban de allí.

Luna Lovegood obedeció, para su sorpresa, no sin antes girarse a rescatar el cazamariposas que flotaba en el río.

–Es una lástima que no haya encontrado Piplins saltarines al final –Su tono era terriblemente triste –Aunque supongo que he sido afortunada de encontrarte hoy ¿Verdad Theodore Nott?

Él la miró como si tuviera _Pipinos_ de esos en la cabeza.

_¿Suponía?_

_Vaya lunes de mierda_

**Lunes 8 de Diciembre de 1996**

**Un escobero perdido. Colegio Hogwarts.**

**7:30 horas. **

**Hermione Granger**

Aquello no podía estar pasando.

¡Por Merlín! ¿Cómo demonios había terminado metida en un armario con _su majestad _Hurón-albino-Malfoy?

–¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mi?

Volvió a acercarse a la puerta y la aporreó apoyando la frente en la madera.

–¡Eh! ¿Hay alguien ahí? ¡Maldita sea!

–Joder, Granger –De pronto Malfoy estaba detrás de ella y sus dedos aferraban la muñeca de Hermione como si fueran unos grilletes, impidiendo que continuara golpeando la única salida de la que disponían –para de una condenada vez, me estás poniendo un dolor de cabeza de mil demonios.

Ella bufó, retorciéndose bajo el cuerpo del Slytherin.

–¿Te crees que me importa si te duele la cabeza o no? ¡Ojalá acabes con una migraña que te dure una semana! –Añadió gritando como una loca.

–Vaya, sabelotodo, eso no es muy Gryffindor de tu parte.

Hermione de pronto se congeló y todo su cuerpo se quedó completamente rígido cuando _sintió _la sonrisa del chico en su sien.

_Merlín_ ¿Por qué estaba él tan cerca?

El aliento de Malfoy, ligeramente mentolado, le acariciaba la piel con cada respiración y tenía el pecho tan pegado a su espalda que tuvo miedo de respirar demasiado profundamente y adherirse más a él.

Debería estar asqueada ¿Verdad? ¡Maldita fuera su estampa! ¿Por qué no lo estaba?

–Vaya, vaya, vaya –Uno de los dedos de Malfoy acarició, si podía llamar caricia a algo que aquel niñato hiciera, la parte interna de la muñeca que aun sostenía, sintiendo el pulso acelerado de Hermione –¿Nerviosa, Granger?

Ella cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio inferior, tratando, inútilmente, de ralentizar los furiosos latidos de su corazón.

¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando? ¿En qué universo paralelo sangre-pura-Malfoy tocaba a una impura? Y por Morgana ¿Por qué ella en lugar de vomitar estaba temblando bajo el contacto de aquel idiota?

–¡Suéltame Malfoy!

Tiró de su mano y se revolvió con brusquedad pillando momentáneamente desprevenido al chico que finalmente acertó a sujetarla de nuevo y empujarla contra la puerta.

_Oh Dios_

Aquella vez fue su espalda lo que impactó en la madera y sus pechos los que colisionaron, dejándoles frente a frente, mirándose a los ojos, por primera vez en todos aquellos años, sin apenas distancia, con las respiraciones aceleradas y la repentina sensación de haberse metido en el peor lío de todos.

Tragó saliva.

_Estaba jodida._

**Lunes 8 de Diciembre de 1996**

**Un escobero perdido. Colegio Hogwarts.**

**7:30 horas. **

**Draco Malfoy**

Draco estaba rememorando una y otra vez en su cabeza el momento en el que tuvo la fantástica idea de meter a la _comelibros _oficial de Hogwarts en aquel agujero inmundo, en lugar de ir a terminar la misión que Él le había encomendado para asegurar su supervivencia.

¿Por qué no había seguido hasta la Sala de los Menesteres en vez de pararse a jugar con la sangre sucia?

Se merecía estar ahí metido por gilipollas.

Apretó las mandíbulas cuando su entrepierna, ajena a las normas morales y a la pureza de la sangre, decidió asomarse y llamar la atención de la Gryffindor.

¡Por Salazar y toda su santa estirpe! ¿Por qué tenía aquellas tetas? Se preguntó una vez más sintiéndolas aplastarse contra su torso bajo aquella enorme túnica que tapaba sus formas.

Ella tragó saliva y le miró con unos ojos que nada tenían que envidiar a los de _Lunática _Lovegood y sus pupilas se dilataron levemente. Él no habría sido capaz de darse cuenta de aquel detalle si no hubieran estado tan cerca como para que sus alientos se entremezclaran con cada respiración.

¿Realmente aquella leona estaba inmóvil entre sus brazos? Parecía incluso… expectante.

¿Por qué no pataleaba y le pateaba como _debía_ hacer? Tenía que tomar perspectiva. ¡Era un Malfoy!

–Vamos a ver, Granger –Dijo tratando de que su voz sonara como siempre –pregunta de examen. ¿Qué clase de hechizo es un Protego Totalum?

Ella frunció ligeramente el ceño pero, tal y como él imaginó, no pudo evitar contestar a la pregunta.

–Un hechizo defensivo.

Él sonrió de medio lado.

–Bien, muy bien –replicó con sarcasmo –cinco puntos para Gryffindor, sabelotodo. ¿Y para qué se utiliza?

–Forma una burbuja protectora que impide que cualquiera ajeno a ella sea capaz de verte u oírte.

–Estupendo –Dijo arrastrando las palabras, acercándose a ella cada vez más de forma inconsciente –¡¿Por qué diablos estás entonces berreando como una banshee mientras golpeas esa maldita puerta si no puede oírte nadie?!

Pese a su voz siseante y enfadada, él no gritó, pero cuando acabó de hablar, tenían los rostros tan cerca que sus labios rozaron los de ella con la última palabra. Nada parecido a un beso, simplemente el contacto de unas bocas al hablar.

Un contacto ínfimo e inocente, un roce impuro que habría debido asquearle, pero no hizo más que poner a hervir su sangre. Y no de furia precisamente.

Granger le miraba con una cara en la que se mezclaban el fascinado horror y un deseo descarnado que era, seguramente, un vivo reflejo de la suya propia.

Tragó saliva.

_Estaba jodido._


	5. De pasillos y revelaciones

Sam Wallflower! Cuanto tiempo! Me hizo mucha ilusión verte por aquí :)

Pauli Jean Malfoy: Ciertamente es lo que se me pasaría a mi por la cabeza en su lugar xD

BomBom: No recordaba haberla dejado sin terminar, la verdad :S

Laity12: Thank you! Lo cierto es que difícilmente no se notará el cambio, ha pasado demasiado tiempo, pero al menos la dejaré finalizada ;)

* * *

**De pasillos y revelaciones**

**Lunes 8 de Diciembre de 1996**

**Un pasillo cualquiera, Colegio Hogwarts.**

**7:30horas.**

**Harry Potter**

Harry no adoraba los lunes pero adoraba a Ronald Weasly.

Bueno, quizás decir eso era quedarse corto. Ron era su hermano, su mejor amigo, su familia.

Y un completo cabeza hueca.

Después de correr con la túnica a medio abrochar, varita en mano y cara de enajenación mental por los pasillos del colegio durante al menos quince minutos, la cordura volvió a Harry de golpe y lo recibió del mismo modo en que recibiría un balde de agua helada.

Se paró en seco y miró hacia el techo como si allí fuera a encontrar al Dios de los muggles o a Merlín blandiendo la sensatez que ambos parecían haber perdido.

Ronal se acercaba a él corriendo como un maníaco, varita en ristre al grito de _Te voy a matar, Zabinni. Te voy a matar._

Pasó al lado de Harry, le esquivó sin un solo parpadeo y continuó su letanía y su carrera por el desierto pasillo.

Lo primero que pensó fue que era una maldita suerte que no hubiera nadie cerca para ver aquél vergonzoso espectáculo y lo segundo, que tenía que alcanzar a su amigo antes de que se metiera o, mejor dicho, les metiera en un lío.

¿Cómo podían haber pasado un cuarto de hora corriendo como gallinas descabezadas sin siquiera un objetivo?

Dean no les había dicho dónde podían encontrar a Ginny y ellos no habían perdido ni siquiera un par de minutos de su tiempo en ojear el mapa del Merodeador.

Eran dos idiotas integrales.

–¡RON!

Echó a correr tras él, en aquella ocasión con el rostro desprovisto de la locura que poseía minutos atrás y la varita guardada en el bolsillo de su túnica.

Entendía a su amigo. Mucho además.

La sola idea de que Ginny hubiera estado besándose con aquella serpiente por los pasillos de Hogwarts le hacía sentir... raro.

Llevaba tiempo pensando en la pequeña de los Weasley y preguntándose si no estaría empezando a sentir algo más por ella que lo meramente fraternal que había sentido desde que la conoció a los once años.

Una parte de él le decía que si, que prestara atención a ese cerebro reptiliano que le advertía de algo que su racionalidad ignoraba, pero otra parte, la más lógica y sensata, le gritaba que no, que sería un error ceder terreno a las emociones en aquella etapa de su vida, que era demasiado joven y con un futuro demasiado incierto para caer en las vicisitudes del amor y las relaciones.

No.

Ojalá aquellas sensaciones se hubieran despertado en él años después, quizás en un futuro...

Pero Harry era Harry y por mucho que ese algo que no comprendía le impulsara a celar a la pelirroja y resguardarla de cualquier otro hasta que el futuro dejara de dibujarse borroso e informe ante él, no lo haría.

Si ella quería besar a Zabinni o a un hipogrifo albino en un pasillo perdido del colegio, él no sería quien le impidiera hacerlo. Aunque si aquella serpiente, o cualquier otro idiota fuera o dentro de los muros de Hogwarts le hacía daño a un solo pelo de su cobriza cabellera, descubriría lo que era tener a Harry Potter como enemigo.

Ginny Weasley era parte de su familia y la protegería. Pero también se sentía en la obligación moral de proteger a su mejor amigo de la ira de la pelirroja. Porque de todos era sabido que la pequeña de los Weasley tenía una mala leche que rivalizaba con la de su madre y Ron iba derechito a ganarse un mocomurciélago del tamaño de la nariz de Snape como continuara con aquella ceguera maníaca atravesando corredores y abriendo puertas varita en mano.

–¡Como toques a mi hermana te voy a meter un Reducto por el culo! –gritaba Ron poseído por la furia asesina de su locura temporal –¡Una serpiente maldita sea su estampa! –mascullaba con la respiración acelerada.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco y, un momento después los abrió tanto que le dolieron de la presión que hacían sus orbes para salir de las cuencas oculares.

¡Por Dios, por Godric y por Merlín bendito!

Allí estaba la pequeña Ginny Weasley, atrapada entre el muro y el cuerpo de Blaise Zabinni, apenas oculta por una armadura que no les serviría ni de escudo temporal para la ira de Ron si les veía. Estaba trepando literalmente sobre el slytherin, sujeta a él como una enredadera carnívora con brazos y piernas. Harry tuvo miedo por Zabinni durante unas décimas de segundo. Desde donde estaba no podría asegurar si le estaba besando o si la dulce niña se había convertido en un dementor y trataba de extirpar el alma a la indefensa serpiente.

De pronto algo pasó, casi con total certeza fueron los gritos de Ron, y Ginny reaccionó levantando la mirada hacia ellos con expresión del más abyecto terror, justo cuando Harry por fin atrapó a su amigo sujetándolo con fuerza por la parte trasera de su túnica.

–¡Ron! ¡Para de una maldita vez!

El pelirrojo le miró en trance, parpadeando con lentitud, como si tratara de enfocarle sin saber a ciencia cierta si le estaba hablando a él.

–¿Qué? –Preguntó cuando logró centrar la mirada.

Harry suspiró.

–Llevamos quince minutos corriendo como gilipollas por los pasillos del castillo y ni siquiera sabemos dónde está Ginny.

Ron frunció el ceño como si no se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza aquello, cosa que era más que evidente.

–Me da igual. La encontraré antes o después.

Harry asintió como si le entendiera.

–Entonces ¿El plan es continuar corriendo y gritando por los pasillos hasta que la encontremos?

Ron empezó a pensar que igual no estaba pensando con claridad.

–¿Si? –Respondió como un niño pequeño que no está seguro de lo que debe contestar.

–¿Y crees que es un buen plan?

Ron arrugó la nariz y se rascó con la varita la sien izquierda.

–Pues ahora que lo dices, Harry... igual no es el mejor plan del mundo.

Harry quiso gruñir, pero solo carraspeó.

–¿Sabes Ron? Yo tampoco creo que sea un gran plan.

Ron guardó la varita en el bolsillo de su túnica y sacó unas grageas.

–¿Creef que Dean fe ha equivofcado? –Preguntó echándose tres distintas en la boca al mismo tiempo y masticando con deleite.

Obviamente no. Con el ataque de celos que llevaba su compañero de casa cuando se encontraron con él, Harry dudaba seriamente que se hubiera equivocado en nada de lo que les había dicho. Además no es como si Zabinni fuera alguien anodino y fácil de confundir. Eso por no hablar de que Ginny seguía subida encima del chico a unos metros de distancia, seguramente rezando para que Harry no la vendiera impunemente.

–Ehh... pues igual sí. Creo que tal vez –Dijo con cuidado de sonar tranquilo y enmascarar la necesidad que él mismo tenía de levantar la varita y liarse a maldecir –sería buena idea volver a la torre y buscarla en el mapa del Merodeador. Así salimos de dudas y además la encontraremos fácilmente. –Y le daremos tiempo para que se aleje todo lo posible del slytherin.

Ron sonrió muy lentamente y arrugó levemente los ojos al hacerlo.

–¡Qué gran idea Harry!

Se giró y comenzó a caminar alegremente hacia la torre de Gryffindor.

Harry dejó caer los hombros y luchó contra la necesidad de mirar hacia atrás.

Definitivamente los lunes acababan de entrar en la categoría de días de mierda.

**Lunes 8 de Diciembre de 1996**

**Un pasillo cualquiera, Colegio Hogwarts.**

**7:45 horas.**

**Hermione Granger.**

_Oh Señor, Oh Señor, Oh Señor. _

Hermione miraba con fascinado horror como Draco Malfoy, el hurón albino, el intento de mortífago, la serpiente estúpida, narcisista, sociópata y pagada de sí misma, presionaba un poco más los labios contra los suyos, convirtiendo peligrosamente, poco a poco y muy lentamente, el roce anterior en un beso.

¡Merlín Hermione haz algo!

Su cerebro, siempre lógico y racional, ese ancla incólume que siempre era fiable e inamovible, lanzaba a diestro y siniestro órdenes mentales del mismo modo en que Dumbledore lanzaría hechizos en mitad de un duelo mágico. Rápido, conciso y de forma letal.

¿Por qué, en nombre de todo lo que era sagrado, su cuerpo no acataba ni una de aquellas órdenes tan simples?

¡Huye! ¡Empújale! ¡Patéale en el orgullo Malfoy!

Y ciertamente Hermione sabía que le dolería porque_, ese _orgullo de Malfoy empujaba contra su estómago en un claro intento de llamar su atención.

_Oh Señor, Oh Señor, Oh Señor_

Volvió con aquella letanía cuando la realidad más absoluta cayó sobre ella a plomo.

Draco Malfoy tenía una erección y no solo no trataba de ocultarla sino que estaba arqueándose hacia ella para que fuera consciente del panorama que empezaba a desarrollarse por allí abajo con tanto forcejeo.

_¿Pero que estaba haciendo ese inconsciente?_

La lengua de la serpiente dedicó una ligera y húmeda caricia a su labio inferior y Hermione dejó de pensar.

Los lunes empezaban a ser sus días preferidos.

**Lunes 8 de Diciembre de 1996**

**Un pasillo cualquiera, Colegio Hogwarts.**

**7:45 horas.**

**Draco Malfoy**

El olor a violetas, el roce de su aliento, el calor de aquel cuerpo femenino y grácil pegado al suyo propio... ¡Salazar Bendito! ¿Es qué aquella estúpida pensaba que era de piedra?

Ella era una sangre sucia, si. La mejor amiga de San Potter, _el-niño-que-vivió-para-joderle-la-vida_, también. Estaba lejos de ser la más guapa del colegio y sobraba decir que era tan sexy como un licántropo una noche de luna llena. Pero Draco no era, como muchos pensaban, un mortífago de firmes creencias o un fanático lunático como su tía Bella. Él era, por encima de cualquier cosa, un adolescente perfectamente sano con unas necesidades igual de perfectamente sanas y lógicas... Al menos lo había sido hasta que aquel verano de mierda su padre le había condenado al infierno. Le habían tatuado como a una puta vaca, como miembro honorífico más joven del rebaño y le habían lanzado de nuevo a Hogwarts en la más absurda y suicida misión que podía tener alguien.

Draco no era tan sabelotodo como Granger, pero no necesitaba serlo para ser consciente de que le habían pedido un imposible, con la esperanza de que fallara y poder mandarle a la otra vida de un merecido Avada delante de su padre. Él sería el castigo que el Señor Tenebroso quería imponer a Lucius por la cagada del Ministerio y Draco lo sabía y el Lord sabía que él lo sabía.

Una mierda, vamos.

Aquello había reducido su deseo sexual y su vida social a la más absoluta y deprimente _Nada_ durante ese curso. Pero allí, en aquel preciso momento, con la perfecta gryffindor pegada a su cuerpo mirándole con las pupilas dilatas y la respiración entrecortada, la libido de Draco se encendió y prendió como un reguero de pólvora. En ese instante le importaba una mierda si su sangre era pura, impura o licuada con zumo de calabaza. Le daba completamente igual si su mejor amigo era cara cortada, el pobretón o el jodido basilisco de Salazar Slytherin y le traía sin cuidado si sus ancestros se revolvían en sus cuadros, en sus tumbas o en el maldito y caluroso infierno.

Granger le había puesto de cero a doscientos en una fracción de segundo y le había devuelto las ganas de jugar.

El mundo de Draco Malfoy se redujo a la necesidad de meterse dentro de aquellas bragas.

No existía ni armario evanescente, ni misión, ni Marca Tenebrosa, ni Lord ni apellidos puros o impuros. Solo la acuciante necesidad de bucear bajo esa enorme e informe falda que prometía placeres exquisitos.

En lo más recóndito de su mente una alarma sonaba intentando llamar su atención, pero él la apagó sin contemplaciones y, poniendo en off su cerebro, se lanzó a besar aquella boca suave llena de promesas carnales e imposibles.

Buscó los labios de Granger con un hambre insaciable, chocó contra ellos arrasándolos, devorándolos con succiones suaves y leves mordiscos. La besó con ansía y desesperación, presionándola contra su cuerpo enfebrecido.

Que coño, pensó en un arrebato de claridad mental entre beso y beso, los lunes eran sus días favoritos.


End file.
